


Stay Alive (Reprise)

by Molly_Hats



Series: Kinda-Sorta Writing Teamups [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because her death ruins me dang it it could’ve been well done and tragic, Directly inspired by “Batfam: the Musical”, Gen, Hamilton References, Stay Alive rewritten for Steph’s death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: I read Batfam: the Musical and tried my hand at Stay Alive (Reprise) in that style.





	Stay Alive (Reprise)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batfam: The Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770119) by [dumbbfuckk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbfuckk/pseuds/dumbbfuckk). 



[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...  
Stay alive...

[Bruce:]  
Where's my girl?

[Leslie:]  
Batman, she came here, come in  
She stumbled in a half an hour ago  
She lost a lot of blood on the way over

[Ensemble Women:]  
Stay alive...

[Bruce:]  
Is she alive?

[Leslie:]  
Yes. But you have to understand  
That with all the cuts from the torture she  
Won’t recover soon

[Bruce:]  
Can I see her please?

[Leslie:]  
I'm doing ev'rything I can, but the wounds were  
Already infected when she arrived

[Bruce:]  
Robin

[Steph:]  
B  
Was I really Robin yet, B?  
Part of the legend I—

[Bruce (Steph):]  
You were, I know. Shh  
You were, I know (I)  
Shh. Robin you are  
Robin in my sight  
(I was more careful than back then)  
Shh  
(I d’nt let anyone die)  
I know, I know  
I know, I know (I d’nt let anyone die)  
I know  
Save your strength and [With Ensemble Men:] stay alive… 

[Crystal:]  
No!

[Batman:]  
Mrs. Brown

[Crystal:]  
Is she breathing? Is she going to survive this?

[Ensemble Men:]  
Stay alive...

[Crystal:]  
Who did this? My girl’s Robin, I should know!

[Steph:]  
Mom, I'm so sorry for the secrets I fought to keep

[Crystal:]  
My girl

[Steph:]  
We played piano

[Crystal:]  
I taught you piano

[Steph:]  
You would put your hands on mine

[Crystal:]  
You changed the melody every time

[Steph:]  
Ha, I would always change the line

[Crystal:]  
Shh. I know, I know

[Steph:]  
I would always change the line

[Crystal:]  
I know, I know

[Crystal (Steph):]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Un deux trois quatre)  
(Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept (Un deux trois…)  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf  
Sept huit… _{scream of anguish}_

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t change the bit about piano because Stephanie played canonically, although I’m not sure she learned from Crystal. For best results, listen to the track at the same time.


End file.
